


Out with a Bang

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets a mysterious woman on NYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with a Bang

Why had he agreed to come to this bloody event? He definitely enjoyed most of the perks that came with the fame but standing in a room for of pretentious, rich assholes on New Year’s Eve just so that he could get them to put up some money for the summer theater program for kids he had started with some college friends. It was definitely worth it but damn if he didn’t want to be at the local pub with some friends instead of here.  
He extradited himself from the over made up, fur wearing biddy that was currently talking his ear off about some production of Hamlet that she had done when she was 19, probably in 1845, by Tom’s estimation of her age. A smile and a light tough to her arm and he was out of there, leaving her with a smile on her face. Good, he thought, hopefully she’ll pull out her checkbook before the night was over. He made his way over to the bar, thankful that there wasn’t too many people waiting for a drink. He was very much over pointless, bland conversations tonight and it was only 11:15. He was definitely out of here as soon as the clock struck midnight.  
Setting his empty glass down on the bar, he made eye contact with the bartender, who nodded and started to fill a glass with ice and Jameson's. Always worth the money to tip the bartender big at the beginning of the night, he thought as his glass was set down in front of him.   
“Here you go, Mr. Hiddleston,” the bartender said as he set the glass down. “Can I get you anything else?”   
“No, thank you, Cory. I’m good for now,” he replied.  
“Very good, sir,” Cory said. “Then may I direct your attention to the brunette on the other side of the bar. She hasn’t taken her eyes off of you for probably the last hour.”  
A smile broke out over his face. Yup, never a bad idea to tip the bartender big at the beginning of the night.   
“Thank you, Cory,” he said as he pulled his billfold out and peeled a fifty off and handed it to him. Glancing over at the woman, his eyes widened. She was gorgeous and indeed staring right at him. “Thank you very much indeed.”  
“My pleasure, Mr. Hiddleston,” he said. “Enjoy and Happy New Year!”   
“Happy New Year to you, too,” Tom said as he made his way around the bar toward the brunette.   
It could be a very happy New Year indeed, he thought as he reached the brunette.  
“Hello, love,” he said as he put his hand on the stool next to her. “May I sit?”  
“Please do,” she replied as she turned to look at him. “I’ve been waiting all night for you to sit there.”  
He laughed, slightly taken aback by her forwardness, but intrigued by it as well.  
“All night, hmmm?” he said as he sat. “You should have said something, love. It could have saved me from the countless absolutely pointless conversations that I’ve had this evening.”  
“I knew you’d make it over here eventually,” she said and took a sip from her glass. “I’m a patient woman.”  
“I’m Tom, patient woman. May I ask your name?” he said, turning toward her more fully.  
“Ummm...I don’t think so,” she said setting her empty glass on the bar. “Let’s just say I know who you are and if you want to send 2014 out with a bang, follow me upstairs to my room in 5 minutes. Number 1105.”  
With that, she got up from her chair leaned in slightly and kissed his cheek lightly before turning and heading to the doorway.   
Tom sat watching her go, his mouth hanging slightly open in awe. He wasn’t used to women coming on to him in quite this manner and he had to say it was nice. Maybe this evening could be salvaged after all. He couldn’t think of a better way to ring in a new year than being buried balls deep inside a gorgeous brunette. Especially since 2015 was going to be crazy for him with all the movies that he was working on or were being released. Might as well start it off on a high note.  
Throwing back the last of his Jameson, he stood from the stool and gave Cory a slight nod. Cory snapped him a slight salute and a smile as Tom headed toward the doorway after the brunette. He had to stop himself from hurrying across the room to the bank of elevators just outside. She had said 5 minutes and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t get there early and look like an eager boy. But he was. Really was actually. He didn’t get thrown off by women very often but this one certainly had him for a loop. He could feel his cock hardening in his pants as he hit the elevator button. God, he really was like teenager boy.   
He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator dinged open at the 11th floor. She was probably just getting off now on her floor. He pictured her long tan legs striding toward her door and wished that he was behind her watching. God, he had to get up there and get her naked as soon as humanly possible. Tom pushed the button repeatedly, silently praying that there weren’t many stops on the way back down. He watched as the numbers clicked down on the panel. 5,4,3,2,1--- fucking finally, he thought as the doors opened.   
Tom practically leapt into the elevator and pushed the button for the eleventh floor. Trying to look nonchalant, he stepped back and crossed his hands in front of him as more people joined him. Fuck me, he thought as the elevator filled, this is going to take for fucking ever. He groaned as the old biddy in the fur made her way into the last spot. Please don’t let her see me, please don’t let her see me, Tom whispered under his breath as the doors closed. Just let me get to the eleventh floor without anyone wanting to tell me about the production of As You Like It that they starred in in 1765…  
One by one, the people in the elevator got out as the car stopped on each floor. Soon, Tom alone with just one other person and the guy definitely had no interest in talking to him. As soon as the doors opened on the eleventh floor, Tom bolted out of them. Looking around he saw that 1105 was all the way down at the end. Of course it was. He slowed himself to a fast walk as he made his way down the hall. Reaching the door, he pulled his hand up to knock and noticed that the door was held open by the security lock. Looks like she was pretty positive that he’d follow her up here.  
Pushing the door open, he walked into the room. His breath caught as his eyes landed on her. She was splayed out on the bed, completely naked except for her heels. Her hair was spread out on the pillow that she leaned against. She was absolutely breathtaking.   
“Lock the door and take your clothes off,” she said as their eyes met. “It’s almost midnight now and I can’t imagine that there is a better way that I can finish one year and start another than with Tom Hiddleston’s cock buried in my pussy.”  
He groaned at her words and turned to lock the door before starting to take off his clothes.   
“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied as he undressed. “Still not going to tell me your name, love?”  
“No and hurry up,” she answered as her hand wandered between her legs. “I’d love a floor show but we don’t have much time. There isn’t any reason that you need to know my name. We aren’t ever going to see each other after this, Tom.”  
“We aren’t?” Tom faltered in his undressing. “Did you have this all planned out or something?”  
“Or something,” she said as she slipped two fingers inside herself. “Take your fucking clothes off, Thomas.”  
Fuck it, Tom thought as he pulled his trousers off and tossed them with his other clothes. He hadn’t had any down time in months and he deserved to fuck this beautiful woman that so clearly wanted him, even if the circumstances were very strange. Finally naked, Tom moved to the foot of the bed and stood watching as she moved her fingers in and out of her body. His hard cock twitched against his stomach as he say her thighs quiver as she fucked herself.   
“Clearly you are in charge here, darling. What would you like me to do now?” he said as he took himself in his hand. “We have about 10 minutes before midnight strikes and I need to have my cock buried in your pussy, as you said. That leaves plenty of time for some other activities.”  
“It does,” she said as she sat up and slid to the edge of the bed between his legs. “It certainly leaves a little time to see how much of this delicious cock I can fit down my throat.”  
“Fuck,” he stammered as she licked her lips and took him in her hand.  
“Later,” she said and took him in her mouth.   
God, she must have no gag reflex, was his last coherent thought before he was lost in the feeling that the woman was giving him. He’d never had so much of his oversized cock in someone’s mouth before and the feeling was indescribable. Her hand worked it’s way between his legs and cupped his balls as she pulled back and gulped air before diving back in and taking even more of her cock into her throat. His hands fisted her hair and he pulled her away.   
“Love, you are going to have to stop or this will be over before it has even started,” he said pulling her up to meet his mouth. “Besides, I need to be inside of you.”  
His lips met hers and he pulled her more fully into his arms.   
“Tell me your name,” he whispered into her mouth.  
He could feel her smile against his skin before she pulled away and moved her mouth to his ear.  
“No,” she whispered. “Now fuck me.”  
He moaned as she moved back and lay on the bed once again.   
“Come on, Tom,” she said as she spread her legs to allow him to lie between them. “It’s almost midnight.”  
Tom knelt on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. Was he really going to fuck this woman on New Year’s Eve when he didn’t even know her name? She made the decision easy as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her wet pussy against his cock.  
“Fuck me, Thomas,” she said. “Fuck me hard.”  
He needed no further convincing as he slid himself inside her. She felt amazing, her pussy tight around his cock as he slowly moved it in and out.  
“I said hard, Tom,” she said. “Fuck. Me. Hard.”  
Each word was met with a thrust up of her hips as she showed him exactly what she wanted done to her.   
Fuck it, he thought and started to slam himself into her. Her nails raked down his back as he fucked her hard and fast and she met each of his thrusts with one of her own.   
“Come for me, love,” he said as he fucked her. “I’m not going to last long and I need you to come for me.”  
“I’m close,” she said. “Just a bit more I think.”  
“Please fucking come,” he moaned. “I want to fill your pussy but I need your orgasm first. Fucking come, now.”  
He slammed into her as hard as he could and felt her body tense under him. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed as her pussy clenched around his cock. That was all it took and he emptied himself inside of her as her pussy spasmed. Collapsing on top of her, he laid his head on her chest as her arms wound around his neck.  
“Happy New Year, Tom,” she said. “Now get your clothes and get out.”


End file.
